War Between Humans and Furry
by Rebel0123
Summary: This is base off action, romance, blood shade, government control. This story may cantant sexual parts, many bad language. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

War Between Humans and Furry

By RebelRacer and Rebel0123

Prologue

After 30 years of war. Two people from both sides have decided it's has gone long enough. Where both governments argue over trade, that lasted for two months. The argument was that the fur's had better food in the market, while the humans had better trade in weapons.

We'll read how brothers reunite as one got capture behind enemy lines. See love in the makings, war and blood shade over the Fur's Nation. How both governments declare war with each other after a thousands years of peace. By now this young Capt. will fight his way back through enemies lines to get back to friendly lines, and not get kill in the process.

A/N if you got ace combat 5, the Yuktobanian Republics is the Furry Nation. And the Humans Nation is the Osean Federation. I hope you guys will love this story that me and my twin brother are making. Plz R&R this or PM thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

War Between Humans and Fur's

Chapter 1: Peace than War

A/N play the 15 years ago from ace combat 5 soundtrack. It will go along with the reporter sayings of how this war started.

000

_The sound of heartbeats in the chest cause by numerous turns and flips that the human body can take. Hear the heartbeats of a fur in his aircraft can be hear for miles. What really happen up there is a story of its own. The sound of the engine of this fighters. It all happen a thousands of years ago; were humans and fur's known as Osean and Yuktobanian, was at peace, but then the fur's accuse the humans for some late shipment that was rightfully theirs; and call the humans a weak nation. So the humans decide that they will not take this well with them in the HFSC:(Humans and Furry Supreme Court.) and the furry declare war and so did the humans. How can this go if we never fought them for thousands of years. Reporter Steve Jackson._

000

War was the last think anybody or fur's had in mind. To them the peace with the humans was as strong. Unknowing that the government with the humans was getting a slow on passing new things to them and are asking. Human think that the fur's are holding out on their farming supplies and want this to go into the Fur's and Human Congress. The fur's have their own Congress, and the Human has their own Congress. So they all meet at one location were the high Supreme Court is at to disgust what matters.

Inside the Congress, Humans and Fur's are spectate from one another in the court house. As they began entering, the head of the Congress was a humans taken his spot at the head chair men. Knocking with the hammer to get the congress under way.

"Alright what's the case here? Fur's from Yuktobanian territory has the floor." said Jake.

The speaker of Yuktobanian was a twenty-five year old greyish wolf. "I'm here to speak for my people in Murska Airbase; and we are asking a question, why none of the supplies from northern Belka sending to us after we ask for a year ago. We are still waiting on those supplies." said the young wolf.

By then; a speaker from Belka step up to speak. "I'm glad you ask that question John. Being the speaker of Belka; I am assure you that you'll have your supplies in two days." Matt the speaker of Belka said to John.

"We can't wait for two days... we need those supplies a months ago. If you are holding up on us, I demand to know why." John told Matt.

"Like I said... I assure you'll have your supplies soon enough." Matt said.

"I don't think I can trust you. I like to know why." John said to Matt, in a way that he walked back to his assign seat.

"Will the speaker from St. Hewlett, Osean come to the front and give your conclusion." head chair men said, as speaker of St. Hewlett Naval Port now standing in the front of the court room.

"Yes... well I like to now why Murska Airbase need these supplies from Belka. Are you stupid fur's, are planning to invade the humans? If so we think we can kick your ass if you land on the main land and trying to take what you been waiting for a years to get your stinking hands on our nuclear weapons." said Tim; as every Fur's stand up after hearing that, from a weak Human.

"Alright that's enough... this meeting is over. Fur's will you leave first." the head chair men said as all Fur's was leaving the Congress Court, not very happy. Now that the humans are remain in the court room just talking and want to declare war on them. If the humans declare war on the fur's, it as to go through Osean Congress, and President to say this things.

Meanwhile...

Off the coast of Osean the 300th and 400th naval fleet was on patrol just near sands island doing routine patrol, when they spotted the fur's naval fleet of the 44th and 99th. As the 300th navy spotted them since they're the closer to the fur's fleet, and easily spotted the fur's Cruiser FSS Discovery. This ship class is no different from the Humans class ship; but they don't know that both government just became enemies and will not stop at anything, in a war that's just around the corner.

"Captain... Fur's naval fleet up to 50 strong... just off the port bow about 30 meters and closing." PO1 said to the captain of the OSS Connor.

"Let see what they do first. If they attack they're in a world of hurt; put the guns on standby." Captain Custer told the PO1.

Meanwhile...

All of the Osean news crew gather at the Osean White House waiting for the news of what the President of Osean as to say about the meeting yesterday.

"Good evening people of Osean. Yesterday we had a meeting with the Fur's government and their speakers. This may shock you on what they call the humans race. The called us a weak nation cause we can't send supplies to them. As president of Osean I don't accept what they call us. By the power in me... I'm asking congress to give support to Osean and to her armed forces and asking congress to declare WAR on the FUR'S. 300th and 400th you have permission to fire upon any FUR'S combat ships, and sink them. The HUMANS HAS DECLARE WAR ON THE FUR'S." the president of Osean said and many people sang the song of war and the national anthem.

Meanwhile...

On board the OSS Connor; FADM call the OSS Connor and said attack those fur's ship, before they get near any Osean territory at once.

"You've got your orders... sink those asshole right now. Commence firing. Open fire on the Yuktobanian ships and sink them. Send them to their watery graves." Captain of the ship order his men and they follow his orders to the letter.

As the Yuktobanian ship was getting in range of the OSS Connor lock on the enemies and steady her guns, and open fire with her large 100 inches guns,firing on the Fur's ships that are only 30 meters out. As the 100 inches guns on the OSS Connor open fire; the shock wave can be felt from a near by OSS can feel the air pressure change from her guns, and the smoke from the guns... well let say it will kill you if you breath it in.

100 tons shells fly through the air as it nears the FSS Cruiser Discovery. The shell hit the ship in 6 location from stern to bow within 3 second; and started to lean to her starboard side taking on water faster than you think.

"We score a direct hit on the FSS Cruiser Discovery, she leaning on her starboard side Capt." PO1 told the Capt.

Meanwhile... before the war started

On the Yuktobanian side. The people was walking through the streets including this young white rare blood twin tail Fur Lt. Officer; named Anna. She has a caring heart for anybody even her enemies. Just off duty from working last night while doing desk work. As she was walking down the same street her apartment is located and many out lite malls were. She was stopping at a store called Victoria Secrets. When came out of the store she happen to see a nearby newspaper stand and went to buy her daily news.

"Hey Steve what you got for me today? I hope its something good." she said to Steve.

"Well hello to you little lady. Its been so long since I've seen you after you left for military school." Steve said as being the oldest Fur in the Fur's nation. "I've got your weekly new right here. Just to tell you, I think the Humans are planning to invade us in time down the road." he told her as she just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now why do you think that." Anna said to the old man, and she know him since she was just learning to walk. "How could you say things like that. We been with peace with them for thousands of years, what may you think of that?"

"Just look at the head line." he said as he point his finger at the paper.

When Anna looked at the head line on the newspaper and it said this 'Osean ships sinks the Yuktobanian Cruiser Discovery'. It shock her more than any other people. She pay for the paper and went to her apartment to read it. When Anna got to her apartment, many guys stare at her but she ignore them and continue in her apartment.

It's only strange to have different people in your apartment; well to Anna she had a different roommate in her apartment. Her roommate was indeed a human,but was born in their territory; her name was Katie.

"Oh hey Anna... did you see the news lately... it sounds very importing, you got to hear it yourself." Katie said as she turn up the volume to the television.

And to her shock she can't believe her ears. The president of Osean just declare war on the Yuktobanian nation, for calling the humans weak.

"People of Yuktobanian. As your president, I take full responsibility to different this nation over the humans. We maybe out gun, outnumbered, but don't let them scare you. I was informed that we lost two naval fleet by them. The 44th and the 99th were lost at sea and battle by the Osean 300th and 400th naval fleet; today. All Yuktobanian Forces on stand by now for the attack by the humans. Thank you." the president of Yuktobanian said to all of Yuktobanian.

"We been at peace with the humans for years. Now they decide to declare war on us. What did we do to think of this." Anna said to Katie who just stay completely silent.

Meanwhile...

In the Osean cemetery Lt. Sean stand at a grave marker. What was on it only may him shade only one tear, and places a dozen roses on the marker. "I miss you so much... I didn't get change to see are little one come into the world. I bet she looks just like you up there. I'm going to go fight... I wish you're still be here in my arms." Sean said as he laid the roses on the grass next to the marker. What was on it... was the pain he regrets. _'Kay C. Connor' _and unborn child_ 'Anna C. P. Connor'_ was written on the headstone.

As he was leaving the cemetery, he pause and turn back; only to see the ghost of her holding the roses. And whisper through the wind... _'I love you'. _Then disappears into thin air with the roses.

As he got in his car; his cellphone goes off. "Hello... yea... I coming... who say it was your damn business to now where I'm at... I don't care. Find see you in a little bit. Bye." Sean said as he hang up the phone and droving off , heading straight to the base.

Meanwhile... on Sands Island

Four of the best pilots that just came back from a patrol and are tire of it, and just want to head to bed for the night.

"Hey Fox... hows it up there... clear as usual." Chopper said to Fox.

"Yeah its all clear up there; it like... hell you know what I mean man." Fox said as he was greeted by Krystal after she land her aircraft.

"So... what you got planed for the week. I heard that soon the Osean will cross the water boarder in six days; and will pound the living hell into Yuktobanian beach. Why does this have to happen now. I mean yea the humans been with peace over a thousands of years." Krystal said to Fox as the began to take their flight suit off.

"It happens Krystal. It happens every once in a while. But I don't got any thing planed for this week... Why?" Fox told her. As she gave Fox the I don't know look on her face.

"I was thinking that we should go out some times. Maybe take a few weeks off just me and you... hm. I think we will share something in common." she said to him as he smiles at the she sounded like she asking to go on a date.

"That possible..." Fox was interrupted by the air raids going off and he only took off his upper part of his flight suit. "Dammit" is what Fox said as he ran back to his plane.

Meanwhile...

As the army of Osean got ready to head for Yuktobanian. Lt. Sean got his gear set with the best unit that may win the war before Christmas. Then again all that ground to cover by then. The unit he was in were the 501st Bad Company. They're known for their hard train, fighting, standing in front of hell before the brothers and sisters before them. Their motto is _'We are the ones who will never be broken, with our final breath we'll fight to the death, we are soldiers. We stand shoulder to shoulder, we stand shoulder to shoulder, we stand shoulder to shoulder, you can't erase us, you'll just have to face us.' _and it us a motto to know, if you were a 501st Bad Company unit.

Their ride was in a C-130H. As they loaded up, the sun just set over the horizon, the thought of not coming home came to his mind; but he just ignore it. He just need to focus on the fight that will soon unfold. As the aircraft thunder down the runway and in the air in no time. By using the cover of darkness, the rear door of the plane open up meaning they were near their drop zone.

"Stand up!" the 2nd Lt. Andrew said. "Hook up!", by the time everyone hooked up and made their way to the rear of the plane, but Sean didn't hook up trying his best to get the hook unjammed the 2nd Lt. didn't see him hooked up as he got push from the rear and fell on the floor inside of the cargo hole. Time he stand back up the plane hit an air pocket and he fell again but only roll out the aircraft yelling as he fell.

"Lt. SEAN!" 2nd Lt, yell back as he looked among the men and said. "Who push his ass out of the aircraft?"

By then Sean as already deplored his shot. Now falling behind enemy lines he draw his 50 caliber BAR and arming it, ready for what might be below him. He hit the ground and using his standard issue 12.5 inches combat knife.

"Great... why does this bullshit has to happen to me. I am only 80 miles from the drop zone. Well I better start walking." Sean said as he pack his parachute and began his long walk to his commanding unit.

As he made his way through the woods, he happen to notice a small camp fire up ahead and went in to get a closer look at who or what maybe in the camp. Just only 180 yards out from the camp sit he brought out his high power night version binocular and began looking over the camp. As he looked over the camp he spotted what may have been twenty Yuktobanian Army unit about that sizes. The twenty fur's he saw including one white female vixen. He didn't put it down for he was focusing on that white vixen, and to his surprise when she turn around and he saw that she has two tails.

"This night maybe the best night ever. But whats her name... I wounder..." he said quietly to himself.

He kept watching her and the camp. By now he knows who's on duty and who's not. But he can't stop watching that white vixen. What got his attenuation was when she was going in the woods with a towel and a 45. colt. So he did one thing that may coast his life in the process.

He follow her through the woods without being seen. He follow her to this big ass fresh clear water lake. Just on the other side he watches her strip down and enter the water. He couldn't help smile at her beauty. Surely by now he was thinking of his job and knowing that he was train to kill anybody that's an enemy. But why should he kill this young and beautiful vixen.

_'Why... why do I have to kill anybody that's a enemy of mine. I know that she maybe have a family by now, and can't waiting to go home. When the war ends.'_ Sean said to himself.

One thing that he was paying any attenuation to was her. She end up swimming in his area. '_Thank god I am wearing camouflage'. _He said again to himself. As he got in prong stands he got a better look of her face than any of his fellow comrades.

000

_'This water is so clam and peaceful... why does this war between our nation and the humans had to happen.' _Anna said to herself, not knowing that's she being watch this ever minute. _'Hey who is that. Or better yet who is that... is that a... a **Human**!_

000

A/N this chapter maybe short, (about 2843 to be exactly). Hope you like this chapter; I may sen it to my friend first before I publish it. Don't forget to R&R this. The next chapter _**'Caught behind the Lines'.we stand shoulder to shoulder,.**_


	3. Chapter 3

War between Humans and Furry

Caught Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 2

_What was that? Did she spotted me or was it the way I laid down, that got her attenuation. Or did I made a noise that might have got here attenuation as well. How knows; now I got to run from her and away from here as soon as possible and hopefully she don't caught me. Lt. Sean._

000

As Anna notice a human in the area where she was. She happen to swim back to her things and quickly got dress and arming herself with her .45 colt and making her way where she spotted this human and maybe arrest or confront him for starting this war. She caught just off of her left eye and turning to face the human. When she spotted him; he was making his way back in the direction he follow her.

So she gave chase. Born with an agility and incredible speed, she began chasing after him. Knowing these woods better than any human or fur's in here life time. She was born in the woods when her parents were camping in the woods at the time when she was born. As she ran she end up spotting him ran behind some tree as cover and pointed his gun around.

000

As Sean was panting really hard after what as been like four miles of running. Taking in a breath he turn and aim his 50 caliber BAR down range and spotted her in his sights. _"why am I going to shot a young, and good looking vixen if she not firing back at me?"_ was all Sean could think after what having 80 mission with his unit after the same thing happening all the time. Everybody in his unit call him the best shot in the unit.

"_Now lets see if I can keep my title as best of the best... wait she not wearing any type of armor."_

"_You can make the shot don't wasted the moment."_

This was the fight if he can make the shot or not. Even if he die behind the line for his action, his unit will reality behind him and fight to the death until the last man stands. But why is this so hard for him. He just broke off and leaned up against the tree, and didn't notice that she has gotten behind him when he broke his aim at her.

Now she was in front of him pointing her .45 colt right at him. Even being this close to her; he couldn't help but look at her figures and her tight uniform that she was wearing. As she was looking at him; she also couldn't help but look at his well built body and what seem to be years under his belt in the Osean. 501st Bad Company unit was the badge he was wearing on his uniform; and she can tell that he was wearing armor and she was not. They stay in the positions they both were in. She open her mouth to say something but he spoke up to break the silence.

"So... who going to shot first. I had my far share of killing a women back in my days." Sean said as she didn't lower her gun.

"Are you a long ways from home, and far away to be in the woods in Yuktobanian." Anna said as she began and slowly lower her gun.

"What a cute thing like you doing in the Yuktobanian army. I can't see myself on shot an innocent and good looking by the way; vixen..." Sean was interrupted when she point her .45 at his boys and ready to shot if that's what she think he was thinking on doing to her.

Just then she hear a noise in the woods behind her and hear a voice that sound to similar to her and happen to look who it was.

"Hey... oh... I see you caught an human in the beginning of the war yea Lt. Anna." the captain of her unit said.

"Yep and I attend that he stay alive unit we take him in the POW camp as being the first human ever caught in the war..." she was interrupted by the sound of him running away from them and drop behind a down tree and aiming his BAR at the unit that came right behind her. As he aimed every fur including Anna move for cover as he open fire on the small unit.

Making his 50 cal. BAR come to life as he put down at least 10 out of 25 men in Anna unit, with only a 50 caliber BAR. Then they all started open fire upon his spot. He didn't even drop for cover where he was at. As she watch him through her cover; she notice the he show no fear of being capture, instead he show that he fight to the death if he had to.

"_Does he have a death wish or something._" was what she saw and thought.

She happen to see him standing up using his armor to protect him as he began to walk slowly backwards and just of instinct; she aimed he .45 at the leg armor and fire one shot. As her bullet travel through the air Sean had notice that she fire at him but where the bullet will hit is an mystery of its own. His helmet on with was far advance than the rest of his unit. He can see the bullet traveling through the air as he still stands his ground and not let a single-shot hit his chest plat. But this bullet was to low for a chest shot. Instead it came really close that he can see the bullet hit and puncher through his left leg armor plat.

000

When she fired the shot; she can see where it was going and happen to smile at her shot. Her bullet hit his left armor leg plat and entering. Blood soon shot out from the hole it made and send the human to the ground. But what she can tell was that; _"He's not done yet."_

She can hear him yell in pain when she made the shot. Then heard his gun running out of ammo and it was a prefect time to surrounded him before he reloads his rifle. As she jump out of her cover, she heard a bullet from a 50 caliber handgun hot round fly right by her head and in the same time hit her unit captain in the chest; killing him right at the spot. She turn to see him hit the ground as he scream from being shot, and dieing right there in front of her eyes.

000

Bang... the sound of his 50 caliber handgun firing and missing her head by one mm, and hitting her unit captain square in the chest killing him. Sean then turn and fired again put a Pvt fur in the air and on his ass dead. "_I can't believe she shot me in the leg. I'll get her for that._" Sean said to himself as he saw her running up to where he was. "_ I hate doing this but I wish I would have known your name._" Sean thought as he pull the trigger to his gun. Then he hear a sound that he hate the most. The gun was out of ammo as he try to reload it. By then she had ran up to his position and pointed her gun and said to him.

"Don't move! Or I'll finish you right here right now. Now... HANDS UP!" she demanded. Without second thought he laid his gun at her feet with one fully loaded magazine already in the gun and armed.

"K don't shot. Do what ever you want to do to me. But I'll not going to talk." Lt. Sean told her, as nine men from her unit what was all that survived from the small fight.

000

On sand island the two groups that are station there were a furry squad call 'Ace Fox' for the team that Fox came up with while he was in basic. His team are conceits of four pilots including him. Falco was the showoff on the team; Slippy was Falco wing man and top engineer. Krystal was a smart, young, good looking, and one hell of a pilot; and is the wing man to Fox McCloud.

Then you got the 'War Dogs' squad which are completely Osean pilots since basic. Their squad conceits on four best pilots like the 'Ace Fox' Squad. Their pilots were Captain Jack Bartlett ("Heartbreak1"), Alvin H. Davenport ("Copper"), Hans Grimm ("Archer"), Kei Nagase ("Edge"), female pilot, and the best pilot Blaze.

Inside the briefing room they are ready to go on a mission that involve the two groups to split up and attack in two different places.

"Alright you people. This is an importing mission that we desperately need you to pay attenuation to. So LISTEN UP!" the commander of the base said.

"Yesterday at around 2200 hours and close to 000 hours. A small attack unit known as the 501st Bad Company lost one of their comrade while flying in to the target zone at around 2230. The person is Lt. Sean Connor was born in Yuktobanian, but soon move here in Osean; a well known Ace pilot and foot soldier his call sign 'Devil'. That his unit call him 'the best of the best' for his skills and quick thinking. He transpire to the unit three years prier. His locator transmitter was found in this area, deep in the Yuktobanian area known as Glubina.

Your jobs are simple. Ace Fox squadron will scout ahead to search and keep a lookout for any unwanted visitors. While War Dog squadron will try to located that transmitter. Your job ain't going to be easy, I wish luck. If Lt. Sean is even capture then we'll have to see or hear what POW camp he might be heading so we can get him out." the second in command of the base finish his briefing as everybody starting to head to their planes and take to the skies.

000

The next following night in a small POW camp and only being the first one in the camp that same white beautiful vixen was order by her higher commanding officer to 'watch this human, and treat him like he treat you. And give him medical treatment.'

Just sitting in the cell were he can hear children playing behind the cell he'll be staying for god how long. Just then a baseball came through the iron bars of his cell and hit the bottom of his boot. He looked down and pick it up. Happen to hear the children running up to the cell and argue. "why did you have to hit it so hard and in there? Now will never get it back." the young girl German shepherd said. Then they all jump by the human.

"Need something? I am thinking it the ball right?" Sean ask them.

"Yea! Give it back you meat bag." the same girl told him.

"Whats your name?" Sean ask.

"Niko. Niko Custer. Why do you want to know my name?" she ask him.

"I know a man who has a last name that goes by Custer." Sean said to her; as he touch the ball right between the bars and in her hands.

She didn't said a word, but looked at him; as she didn't notices one of her friend reach up and grab the ball and ran right into the white vixen of beauty that got their attenuation to, especially the young boys kits couldn't stop day dreaming on what happen if she was younger as them.

She just smile at them and notice the radio play 'Nickelback If Today Was Your Last Day' in Osean. The same time hearing her prisoner sing in the same tune. And starting to feel some red blush going across her muzzle. Even Niko hear it and all the kits and the others around the cell.

My best friend gave me, the best advice.

He said each day's a gift and not given right.

Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind,

and try to take the pathless traveled by.

That first step you take is the longest stride.

If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late.

Could you say goodbye to yesterday.

Would you live each moment like your last.

Leave old pictures in the past.

Donate every dime you had.

If today was your last day.

Against the great should be a way of life.

What's worth the price is always worth the fight.

Every second counts 'cause there's no second try.

So live it like you'll never live it twice.

Don't take the free ride in your own life.

If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late.

Could you say goodbye to yesterday.

Would you live each moment like your last.

Leave old pictures in the past.

Donate every dime you had.

And would you call old friends you never see, reminisce old memories.

Would you forgive your enemies.

And would you find that one your dreaming of.

Swear up and down to god above that you'd finally fall in love.

If today was your last day.

If today was your last day.

Would you make your mark, by mending a broken heart.

You know it's never too late, to shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are.

So do whatever it takes, cause you can't rewind a moment in this life.

Let nothing stand in your way, cause the hands of time are never on your side.

If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late.

Could you say goodbye to yesterday.

Would you live each moment like your last.

Leave old pictures in the past.

Donate every dime you had.

And would you call old friends you never see, reminisce old memories.

Would you forgive your enemies.

And would you find that one your dreaming of.

Swear up and down to god above that you'd finally fall in love.

If today was your last day.

Was the song that he sang along with the radio. The way he sang it made her blush even redder and harder at him.'_His talent... it's... more than mine. The way he sang the song and having everybody hear him. Oh god... I hope I'm not... I'm in love with this guy_'. Was all she could think to herself.

She happen to see him smile at her; and he knows he had gotten her heart after that song. '_Man she is so damn hot... I hope that song gotten to her. If not... I know all of them._' was all he could think of. For a moment they both looked at each other, everybody around the camp can tell the love in the air.

She walked even closer to the cell door, nicely ask for his name.

"What's your name? And where were you born?" Anna said to him.

When she ask for his name, he just smile at her and simple gave her an answer of his name.

"I'm Sean Connor. I was born here, in Yuktobanian." he said and shock everybody even the young kits that were playing ball stop and run near the cell he was in and started asking question, on how he join the Osean army instead the Yuktobanian army.

"Why are you in there instead fighting with us in the war against the humans?" Niko said to him.

"I was just a younger kid or kit if you preferred. When I move from here with my brother and parents." he told Niko and Anna but he don't know her name. "I join the Osean air force a long time ago. Then I change job, and enter the Osean Army of the Osean 501st Bad Company. I have a name from them and I'll take my respect for it. They call me 'Devil' for being the best out of the best. I have the range of Lt." Sean said as even the group of men that was left of Anna unit.

"But what was the weapon you was using one my fellow squad that you kill in the woods not to long ago? And why we can't shoot it?" Anna said to him.

He happen to laugh a little at her question think it may not be serious. As he look back at her, he found out that she was serious on the question.

"I'll tell you... if I get a kiss from you beautiful. Then I'll tell you what it is, and why it won't fire for you." Sean said as the rest of her unit back off for what he said to her.

She happen to blush and got angry at him, that he told her he wants a kiss before and after instead on telling her. Then they all hear him sing this song.

It's time to strap out boots on.

This is a perfect day to die.

Wipe the blood out of our eyes.

In this life there's no surrender.

There's nothing left for us to do.

Find the strength to see this through.

We are the ones who will never be broken.

With our final breath, we'll fight to the DEATH.

We are soldiers!

We are soldiers!

Whoa, who-oh-oh-oa.

Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa.

WE ARE SOLDIERS!

I stand here right beside you.

Tonight we're fighting for ours lives.

Let me hear your battle cry.

Your battle cry!

We are the ones who will never be broken.

With our final breath, we'll fight to the DEATH.

We are soldiers!

We are soldiers! Yeah!

We stand shoulder to shoulder.

We stand shoulder to shoulder.

We stand shoulder to shoulder.

You can't erase us.

You'll just have to face US!

We stand shoulder to shoulder.

We stand shoulder to shoulder.

We stand shoulder to shoulder.

You can't erase us.

You'll just have to face US!

We are the ones who will never be broken.

With our final breath, we'll fight to the DEATH.

We are soldiers!

We are soldiers!

We are the ones who will not go unspoken(unspoken).

No we will not sleep.

We are not sheep.

We are soldiers!

We are soldiers! Yeah!

Whoa, who-oh-oh-oa.

Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa.

WE ARE SOLDIERS!

Whoa, who-oh-oh-oa.

Who-oh-ohhhhhhh-oh-oa.

WE ARE SOLDIERS!

After sing that Anna got hold of the cell keys and open the door and went in there with him and was going to kick his ass for saying that. Because that's the Osean 501st Bad Company motto. As she tries to get a hands on him, he just grab her left arm as she try to hit him, then trying to hit him with her right arm. He caught that one too. Then he hold them above her head and made her stand in the middle and in front of the door so nobody can hear him.

"I can get you out of this war. I been planning on it since it started. All I need... is someone to love and care for. And that love have found us in this cell no matter how much you want to hit me. I'll come back for you. I'll come back for you." he said to her as he kiss her on the lips really quick than made a break to the exit.

As he got out of his cell he ran for his guns and gears. Bullets from the fur's around him was trying to stop him but they keep missing him. Being the best out of the best has there saying. He was the best out of the best, in any combat. As he ran down one side of the building he saw an Yuktobanian soldier stand there with his back turn to him. He was moving so fast he didn't see what hit him and kill him. As Sean hit the Yuktobanian soldier in the back and may him fall on top of him and grabbing his dagger, and implanted it in the back of his head and gave it a twice. Killing him at the spot.

Spotting his 50 caliber BAR just on a table wide open. Still in a full out sprint he made it to his gun. Opening a secret compartment in the stock of the gun, and pull out a chain of new ammo of the weapon. The ammo was a colorful crystal that the gun can fire by hitting a switch that convert it from shooting lead bullets, to now shoot very hot plasma round that can burn and cut anything it hits.

Once he put one of the clips in, he looked up and saw a fur running at him with his rifle pointing at him. Sean aim his BAR and put the trigger. The sound of the boom and power in his hands again may him grin. By now the fur the spotted him was now laying in the dirt dead from the shoot.

Sean then stood up and may his way to the woods; but turn his attenuation to the white vixen he just kiss.

_I wounder if she got the message._ He thought right before a gun shot pull him back into reality. And making his way into the woods. By now the message had got to her.

000

Author Note: Sorry for this chapter everyone, I had a friend of mine telling me I need to a two month break from it. Plus I had a soccer tournament last week, and my team came in fourth place. I said we work our ass off that. I myself may not play with the team next year because... I'm not going to tell you guys.

It 2:30pm. I hope for some good RR or like in this chapter. Like I said I not have been on it since two months.

This is Rebel0123


	4. Chapter 4

War between Humans and Furry

Bullet of Love

Chapter 3

_Why love... why now... is this what I feel. I can't run from this. Why these. Why my past. She... she maybe the one I been looking for._

000

When night fall upon Yuktobanian and Lt. Sean just made a small camp deep into the woods were he can't be seen or be even notice. Sean couldn't help but imagine what that sexy vixen, if she was laying on top of him looking at the stars; when there no war to deal with. So many things happen in a short mount of time, and came to an conclusion that she maybe his new wife he been looking for. She has the figure, taste, fitness, compassionate in what she believes in. he was just bore sitting there. He lost them about 30 miles deeper into enemy territory. So he did know how to make a guitar and began building on one. And just off the bat he know one song that get him up in the mood. So he started playing "Time is Love by Josh Turner".

I know I gotta put in the hours,

make the money while the sunlight shines.

But anything I gotta get done,

it can get done some other time.

Time is love, gotta run,

love to hang longer,

but I got someone who waits.

Waits for me and right now she's where

I need to be, time is love...gotta run.

I only get so many minutes,

don't wanna spend em' all on the clock.

In the time that we spent talking,

how many kisses have I lost?

Time is love, gotta run,

love to hang longer,

but I got someone who waits.

Waits for me and right now she's where

I need to be, time is love...gotta run,

gotta fly

fly.

Before one more

moment

gets by

…

…

…

Time is love, gotta run,

love to hang longer,

but I got someone who waits.

Waits for me and right now she's where

I need to be,

Time is love, gotta run,

love to hang longer,

but I got someone who waits.

Waits for me and right now she's where

I need to be,

(time is love

gotta run) x2

000

Walking through the woods looking and listening for her escape prisoner. She didn't stop looking for him. Now that she split apart from her unit deep in the woods. By then she hear what sound like a guitar in the woods. She went to take a closer look to see if that her prisoner or not. When she round the next tree, she automatic turn and hide behind the tree she just rounded. _There he is... playing a song. It... sound... so... loving. Why do I need to capture him again if he plays beautiful music in the first place._ She thought to herself.

As she listen to him singing different songs right off the bat that was ever played on the radio. She couldn't imagine if she get that same kiss from him. His kiss was full off passion and love and she want; if she could get him to kiss her again.

000

When he got done playing the song he just laid down and pull out a locket that hold a picture of his first wife and he couldn't hole it and throw it where Anna was hiding.

When the locket landed in front of Anna and she happen to looked at it. Now she know why he care for young lady's. She then though of what he said to her back at the camp. She didn't want to fight in this war, neither did he. So what she did that may cost her life. She continue walking until he spotted her but act like she didn't see him.

She kept looking for him by acting she was. She looked down something on the ground and bent over showing her rear to him. Then she couldn't help it but she might have hear him chuckle at the sight he was looking. _Man she so damn hot... I wounder if she notice me or she acting she never seen me._ He though to himself.

_I hope this will get him over heels for me._ She thought to herself.

By now she stood up and turn and spotted him looking at her with a I'm wondering look on his face.

"I am not going to arrest you for escaping from the POW camp. You kinda give us a surprise on how you did that." Anna said to him.

"I am not sure I can trust you." Sean said to her.

By now she had walk up to were he was sitting and sat next to him showing him; she was right on her words. Even being so close to one another not sure if they should kill one another right there. But why kill them both if they can talk it over.

"So... whats your favorite thing to do?" Sean ask her.

"Well... I like to sing, be a model, a dancer, meet a special someone. What about you? What your favorite things" She ask him as he stop to thing about it.

"My favorite things are drawing the most beautiful thing I can find, kissing a beautiful girl, caring rather killing them, singing, I don't dance. I think that's about it." Sean said as Anna looked at him.

"So whats your name?" he ask her.

"Anna. I don't have a last name. Whats yours?"

"Sean. Sean Connor."

_So he like singing._ "One thing." she said getting his attenuation. "Whats this? I found it on the ground. Dose this belong to you?" she said to him as she hold in her fingers the locket he thrown away.

"Give me that. That something you don't need your hands on." Sean really quickly grab it and check it for damage, then turn to her and said. "Did you looked inside of it?"

"Oh no I just found it." she lie to him. Acting like she never seen it before, trying to fool him, like that's going to work on him."It's a beautiful locket. I never seen one that beautiful." she told him as the locket was made out of 24 cartridges of gold with one white diamond in the center.

"It was for my wife back in Osea... but she die from a virus that cannot be research in time." Sean told her holding it close to his dog-tags.

"What you said to me back at the POW camp. I took some thought into it, and... why not... how can you get me out of the war and go off the radar?" Anna said to him.

"Give me one minute." he said as he pull out his transmitter that was broadcasting his signal, and throw it about five yards out. Using his rifle he destroyed it with one shot from a powerful gun. "That's how. Now... you got a place I can stay for the time being? I'll stay as quite as possible." Sean finish asking her the question.

"Yeah... it's two hundred miles north from here. If I take you in... what I'll get in return?" She ask him as he scratch the back of his head, and turn a little red on the face hiding his love from her.

_I can't tell her I love her... if I do... she may turn me down... or... worse... kill me._ Was his thoughts about her as she began walking in the direction to her home.

000

On Sand Island the Ace Fox Squad felt for the mid section of Yuktoban to do an escort of bombers to hit their targets at night so no one will see it coming. But the WarDog Squad just lost Captain Bartlett in the Pacific Ocean and couldn't find him. But they all got call to the briefing room.

"All right... listen up. Captain Allen C. Hamilton will brief you in on the details. Captain." Colonel Orson said.

"Thank you Colonel. Yesterday at around 0900 Lt. Sean transmitter went dead just west were Ace Fox Squad escorted the bombers. From the data that the transmitter gave us, he was in a POW camp; but escape before they can question him." Cpt. Allen said as he pointed at the black board behind him.

"If our theory is correct he's not traveling alone. But the transmitter went dead in this sector near Ace Fox's. We need you to make contact with Lt. Sean before he get himself killed. But you should now his records. He's one hell of a damn hands-to-hands fighter especially with his gun." Cpt. Allen said as War Dog headed out to see if they can make contact with him.

000

The sound of the engines coming to life and taking to the skies. War Dog flying F-22A Raptors made it hard to heard and hard to take down. By using the cover of darkness they can only see up to their nose of the aircraft.

"Man... I can't believe this guy just falls out of a damn plane and goes missing already, now that his transmitter is dead. Its going to be hard just to located this wannabe." Chopper said over the radio.

"Cpt. Chopper! Shut your damn mouth. This is a Lt you talking about. Give this 'guy' some credit. At less you didn't start the war." AWACS call out to Chopper.

"You know Cpt. Chopper... this guy maybe one out of a few of the most important guy if he is like they said, best out of the best." Archer said.

"Watch out War Dog! Enemy aircraft heading your way as we speak. Take them down before they can confirm your location and sent out more. The enemies are flying MIG-29's. Watch your backs." AWACS said as the War Dogs was arm to the teeth.

As they engage the enemy Yuktoban fighters and flying low below their radar in Glubina. When they pass one another and enter a classic dogfight. Blaze gave command to attack and separate, to take on one at a time. Blaze lock on to one MIG-29's aiming his SAM missile and shot it. He watch as his shot went in the MIG ass and exploited into a fireball. Then lock on to another one that just pass his canape and did a hard left turn and hit the afterburner and did an hundred and forty flip that will black out any man who don't have combat training.

Blaze got behind this MIG and set up another SAM. As he looked ahead he can see the MIG trying to shot down Edge. So he lined up the target and pull the trigger. The same scene happen to the one he shot down just fifty seconds age. The MIG did a roll and dive to dodge the SAM. Blaze rolled after him and lined up another shot; with the technology of the fighter he was flying the Raptor his helmet lock on and just in a instance the MIG explode and fall out of the sky.

By now Blaze believe he saw Lt. Sean with a Yuke soldier right beside him. But what could he do? He just prorogue onward until he can confirm what he saw. Then a missiles that miss his Raptor just an inches. He turn and speed up to get the guy off his tail. After cutting his loop short he lined up a shot on the MIG in front and realize it was the last one.

"Chopper... see if you can spot Lt. Sean in that area were I shot that one MIG down."

"Roger...Kid."

000

Walking through the woods, they notice sounds like an dogfight above their heads. They stop walking and looked up to see a MIG-29 in flames heading for the ground, and it didn't look like the pilot bale out in time. What they didn't know that it was coming down on top of them or on top of Anna herself. She just stood there as she see her life flesh in front of her. She felt the heat coming from the burning craft just above her; while standing there, she felt a big grab and push from behind. Then the craft hit the ground making a big crash scene on the news or reports. She hit the ground and felt someone get on top for her and shield her from the blase.

When she looked up and notice Sean on top of her with his back to the crash site. She can see in his eyes that said, 'one is to precious, and beautiful to lose her life in this war'. She read from his eyes expressions. He later collapse now top of her. She manage to get him off of her and was shock on what she found. A piece of medal from the MIG that crash, stab him in the back even through his heavy and strong armor he was wearing.

"Sean! Please speak to me. Are you okay." she said as she wondering if he was still alive or not. Then she hear him moan; that a sign that he's not dead.

"I feel like I got my ass handed to me. Damn that hurt." he said making her night as she try to remove the piece of medal from his back.

"Don't move. I'll see if I can-" she never finish as he hit a button on his uniform that release his armor.

"Why do that, if I can remove my armor."he said with a smile on his face. "Even though it's now trash." he said when he remove it off of him reviling his true fit upper body, and digging in his side of his pants to pull out a medic bag.

To her, she can't believe they train men into this. Her eyes never left his well tone body. Then she saw where the medal had stab through the uniform and only an inches deep stab in the back, just above his organs; and help put on the bandage to stop the bleeding.

Hearing him breath in every time she added the solution to the wound the more he feel the pain. They know that they are only a hundred miles from the city, but its not going to be easy to smuggle an Osea 501st Bad Company soldier in her city and not be seen. Anna happen to come up with an idea that he came into the city as an country singer and want to make a record in her home town and let them hear him sing songs they never hear.

"That may work... considered I don't have a guitar." Sean said to her.

"Follow me. I know how to get in the city and into my apartment." Anna said as she open a hidden door that leads into the sewer. "Stay close... you can get lost in here faster than trying to get out."

Walking for a couple minutes, but felt like hours. They arrive at an exit that leads into the back of the apartment and just walked in the back door, and up the stairs as they reach her apartment. He thought she live all alone as she open the door, as he walked in the apartment and looked around and can tell she was being pay well.

"Katie... I'm back." Anna said as Sean put his gun on safety and happen to look up to see an old friend.

"Hey Anna I'm happy to see you..." Katie stop when she saw a Osea soldier with his gun in her and Anna apartment. "Whats he doing here. Ain't he an enemy of Osea..." Sean happen to said something to her before she continue.

"Yea...i am from Osea... but you don't have to alert the other people." Sean said as he went to the close the blinds and happen to see a guitar that never got used. And it happen to belong to Anna, and turn to her and smile at her as he put down his gun and pick it up. It funny how there's was a small spot of pink on it's neck.

As he picked it up Katie was going to take it out of his hands but stop when he started playing notes right off the guitar and made Katie and Anna turn a little red. Then he just made his point that he'll stay here as long they don't tell the Yuktobanian officers just around the bend.

"So do any of you two have a favorite song? If so I can sing them. And hide here in Yuktobanian as a country singer. You know... until the war end." Sean ask them and both of them went and got him a list that was three pages long full of country song and country love songs.

000

As the War Dogs made their way back to Sands Island and complete their mission on locating Lt. Sean and where he was heading. Then came a big question for them. How to get an veteran pilot and foot soldier back in Osea country? How to get him out? Do he have family near by? They happen to look up and watch his old Yuktobanian fighter and how he fly it.

"Damn... that's one thigh turn he just did." Copper said as he saw how Lt. Sean turn his plane to engage Osea fighters back in the Belka War. The fight was when the thunderstorm rolled in over Belka. "He turn the aircraft as if it was his the plane itself... No wander his a damn hell of a pilot in the Belka War." Copper finish as Pops walked in and saw this.

"Look how he fly it. This are moves that are impossible to master, even for a nugget that just coming out of the training." Pops said as the plane on the screen show his rank. "Damn... he was just like you... Archer. To young to fly and to die in battle. He has the same rank like you have Archer." Pops finish as the base commander walks in.

"Alright... listen up.

You have an important mission. We're going to launch an amphibian attack on Yuktobanian. Hamilton will fill you in on the bad news." Base commander said as Hamilton step up.

"Indeed. We have bad news for you to hear. At around 0730 hours, we lost contact of Ace Fox Squad. We don't know how. Our only guess is they were shot down over the enemy air zone. But you know how this is going to go. Protect the amphibian force from any target you and your team encounter." Second Commander Hamilton said as War Dog got the message that the Ace Fox Squad was shot down.

000

As Sean is now far north in Yuktobanian soil practicing the guitar on the roof of the with Katie and Anna listen to him sing a good song that they can make any parents bless their child.

Nickelback Lullaby

(Lt. Sean playing it on guitar)

I know the feeling,

of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge.

And there ain't no healing,

from cutting yourself with the jagged edge.

I'm telling you that,

its never that bad,

take it from someone who's been where you're at.

Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure,

you can take this any more.

So just give it one more try to a lullaby,

and turn this up on the radio,

if you can hear me now.

I'm reaching out,

to let you know that you're not alone.

And you can't tell I'm scared as hell.

Cause I can't get you on the telephone.

So just close your eyes.

Well honey here comes a lullaby.

Your very own lullaby.

Please let me take you,

out of the darkness and into the light,

cause I have faith in you.

You're gonna make it through another night.

Stop thinking about the easy way out,

there's no need to go and blow the candle out.

Because you're not done,

you're far to young and the best is yet to come.

So just give it one more try to a lullaby,

and turn this up on the radio,

if you can hear me now.

I'm reaching out,

to let you know that you're not alone.

And you can't tell I'm scared as hell.

Cause I can't get you on the telephone.

So just close your eyes.

Well honey here comes a lullaby.

Your very own lullaby.

Everybody's hit the bottom,

and everybody's been forgotten,

and everybody's tired of being alone,

everybody's been abandoned,

and left a little empty handed,

so if you're out there,

barely hanging on,

Just give it one more try to a lullaby,

and turn this up on the radio,

if you can hear me now.

I'm reaching out,

to let you know that you're not alone.

And you can't tell I'm scared as hell.

Cause I can't get you on the telephone.

So just close your eyes.

Well honey here comes a lullaby.(x2)

Your very own lullaby.(x2)

_I believe he is something... I don't know what... but... my heart... _as Anna was having to think out of her heart, and can tell he was in pain from the song.

_All this years... why... why am I doing... I got to hide my love for her..._ as Sean looked back at them and can tell; he have something special in his heart.

000

Author Note: it took me one hold damn month to finish it. My bro was to help me.

It's over 3K in words alone.

R&R or PM me what needs to be fix, and I hope you all will like it.

This is Rebel0123;

cya


	5. Chapter 5

War between Humans and Furry

White Bird (part 1)

Chapter 4

_'We set off for the northern region to refuel. This place is paradise compared to what's further ahead. Beyond our destination lies the closed gate to Nord Belka. 15 years ago, the Belkans set off seven nuclear bombs there to stave off the advancing allied forces, entombing themselves in the frozen valleys to the north. That bit of history should've been enough of a lesson for us all. The seven Belkan cities near the gate were vaporized and the local area is still highly radioactive. Our landing point was in the state of North Osea, formerly a haven for Belkans but now entrusted to Osean rule. If you refer to it by that name in front of a local though, he'll put a scowl on his face and tell you that this is South Belka. Heierlark meant a lot to us. Our flight training took place here on this airfield. On the base, we were surrounded by junior cadets eager to hear war stories. The newspaper article about us written by that journalist Genette, made it here faster than we did. Somewhere along the line, we had become the most experienced pilots in the entire war. Us, Captain Bartlett's nuggets. We were directed to take these inexperienced pilots back with us to Sand Island when we returned.' Edge said while continue to write in her journal._

_'Man we'd better thank Pops for this.' Copper said on the radio._

_'Why's that?' Archer reply._

_'Cuz he's the guy who pounded basic fighter maneuvers into us. Now we can lord it over all these guys.' You said it._

_These pilots had only a tenuous grasp of flying, much less mid-air refueling,so we had to land at every base along the way. I can't believe we have to send them off to guard the western coastline...'_

000

"An SSTO craft launch facility lies to the east of our current location, McNealy Air Force Base. The facility was a collaborative project between Osea and Yuktobania. It was built to be a bridge to outer space, with a mass driver 7.5 miles in length. Our radar has detected several planes from a Yuktobanian squadron approaching the facility from several directions. The facility is currently conducting pre-launch operations for an SSTO craft. The Base Commander will provide you with further orders." said second base commander.

"This is the Commander of McNealy Air Force Base. All units including those refueling at this base, are now under my command. Engage the incoming enemy. All untrained pilots are barred from taking off. Those guys are still kids!"

As the team approach the launch site they got word of the launch was starting in ten minutes.

_'I remember this Space Center well. The mass driver was built by Osea and Yuktobania as part of their collaborative efforts to construct an international space station. Our anti-war president used the surplus funds that came from cutting the defense budget to build it. Edge wrote in her journal._

"Is that the Arkbird?" Grim said.

_The Arkbird... a white bird built as the first step toward the realization of the space station project. Now it's left its orbit and is just low enough to graze the atmosphere. It's coming down to pick up the laser cannon they're about to launch. They were building a "Bridge of Peace" that would span into outer space. Not anymore. The machinery meant for this peaceful mission was about to be used for our counterattack.'_

"Hey listen" Copper said to Grim.

"Yes?" Grim reply.

"Isn't that thing supposed to work like a satellite? Why'd it climb down all this way?" Copper ask.

"It's a maneuverable orbiting spacecraft." Grim said.

"I know that. I'm just saying,if the system uses atmosphere friction to change its orbit, then wouldn't that make it pretty hard to defend itself?" Copper asked.

"Hmm... I guess it'd be in trouble if someone started firing at it right now." Grim said.

"Yeah. So shouldn't it be higher up, then?" Copper finish his argument with Grim.

As they begin with the mission Blaze lines up the first C-130 with his F-14 Tomcat fighter and killed it before it drops its load. Making an easy left turn he order the other to split up and attack them. When he level out he spotted a second C-130 dropping tanks onto the facility.

000

Across the ocean in Yuktobania as the sun rise across the land, the two girls in the apartment Sean was staying the night was hard for this battle ready Osea 501 soldier. He spend all night reading the list of songs both girls had. Sitting on the couch he happen to notice a door opening up from the white beauty he saw last night. She didn't pay no attenuation as she walked in to the bathroom with a towel only in her hands.

A lot of images enter this young and well expeditions soldier head. But continue working on one the song she had. It a love and sad song in which he started to play while she was taking her shower.

'Rascal Flatts What hurts the most.'

I can take the rain on

the roof of this empty

house

that don't bother me.

I can take a few

tears now and then

and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every

once in a while

Even though going on with

you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and

again I pretend I'm ok

but that's not what gets me.

What hurts the most,

was being so close

and having so much

to say

and watching you

walk away

and never knowing

what could have been

and not seeing that loving

you

is what I was trying to do.

It's hard to deal with

the pain of losing you

everywhere I go

but I'm doing it

it's hard to force that

smile when I see our old

friends and I'm alone

still harder

Getting up, getting

dressed, living with this

regret

but I know if I could do it

over

I would trade give away

all the words that I

saved in my heart

that I left unspoken.

What hurts the most,

was being so close

and having so much

to say

and watching you

walk away

and never knowing

what could have been

and not seeing that loving

you

is what I was trying to do.

This song was the best songs he sang while she was in the shower. Just hearing the song made heart sing fill up with so much love for him. As she turned off the water to the shower and was drying herself off. She later put on a blue bar and pants, and walked out of the bathroom and headed to the living room and just want to check up on him from last night to see if he made a run to head home or not. And found an empty couch as she looked around but couldn't find him. What she end up getting a surprise from behind as he said. "Ready for breakfast."

"Oh... Sean I didn't notice you were... awake." Anna said as she looked at the plate filled with scramble eggs, bacon, sauces, and toast. "Are you up this early in the morning?"

"Well yea... if you're not up when the drill sergeant comes in... I'm not going to say another word." Sean end up saying as he just looked down and notice that she was wearing only her under two peace undergarments, and blush right a way and turning around blushing even harder.

"What... you never seen a girl half naked... that's it." Anna said as she sits at her seat at the table.

"No... its not that... I-I mean..." Sean couldn't get his answer out fast enough, but he mind as well get use to seeing her. As he made his way to get his plate and sat just in front of her trying his best not to looked at her upper body.

After breakfast a song on the tv made her sing along with it and dance with the song while in her blue bar and pants, that she love. One thing she got attenuation from was Sean, so she twisted her hips and making him beg for more. She can tell she got his attenuation and copy the same move off the tv. The way her hips move he couldn't get his eyes off of her.

Then after that one he sang in the woods was on and he just after the words that made her sit down next to him listening to him sing. The only thing she wanted to to is kiss him and become a young couple right then and there.

"Care to show me what other cloths you brought with u other than those Osea soldier uniform?" Anna ask wanted to see what else he had beside his Osean clothing.

"One minute..." Sean said as he dig into his bag. And she happen to take a peak into his bag and got that let me see big boy look in her eyes.

He walked into the bathroom and change into something that will make her want him. When he came out he was wearing a pair of camouflage shorts and a thine white t-shirt. She happen to turn a little red across her muzzle and can see his well built army issues body, and wish she had this person in her unit that she had to command. To him he wish he had her in his unit for looking so damn beautiful.

000

That late night, they went for a walk on the north beach of Yuktobania they were starting to make a knot in love they both had. They had walked up to a three miles before they saw a bar that was doing volunteer group singing. The sign said 'The Hot Club' and she happen to think that this is how to get the people of Yuktobanian will love him for his singing.

As they enter, they end up seeing Katie severing people to tables and saw them.

"Anna... Sean... what you guys doing here. Ain't you should be in hiding? Why you even here?" Katie ask.

"I brought him here to see what these people think of him as a singer, instead of an enemy we're fighting right now." Anna said. "Can we see if he can play with that band up there on the stage?" she ask by pointing at the stage as Katie notice they don't have a lead singer, which means the band was incomplete.

"Give me one minute and see if Robert can take him in. After all... I hear him sing well last night." Katie said as she went to see if Robert will take him in.

"Hey Robert..." Katie called.

"Yea" Robert reply.

"I got a friend who just came to visit for a month and wanted to know if he can join the group. He wants to show what a Osean citizen can do by playing a song." Katie ask him.

"Yea where is he or her?" He asked when she pointed at the man next to the white vixen.

He told her "yea he can join but what songs do he knows."

Katie then walked back to them and told Sean that he can go up there and sing, now her boss saw this and wanted to see if this guy can bring in more of a crowed into his Club.

As he said he knows all types of songs and Robert went to get the audience attenuation for the song that made get him and Anna together even more.

Nickelback S.E.X.

No is a dirty word.

Never gonna say it first.

No, it's just a thought

that never crosses my mind.

Maybe in the parking lot.

Better bring your friend along

better rock together

than just one at a time.

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot.

Cause that's the one you

really want.

Yes, sex is always the

answer, it's never a question.

Cause the answer's yes, oh

the answer's yes.

Not just a suggestion if you

ask a question

then it's always yes, yeah.

I'm loving what you wanna wear.

I wonder what's up under there.

Wonder if I'll ever have it

under my tongue.

I'll love to try to set you free

I love you all over me.

Love to hear the sound you

make

the second you're done.

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot.

Cause that's the one you

really want.

Yes, sex is always the

answer, it's never a question.

Cause the answer's yes, oh

the answer's yes.

Not just a suggestion if you

ask a question

then it's always yes, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(yes)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

…

*Guitar Solo*

...

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot.

Cause that's the one you

really want.

(Yes, sex is always the

answer, it's never a question.

Cause the answer's yes, oh

the answer's yes.

Not just a suggestion if you

ask a question

then it's always yes, yeah.(x2))

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(yes)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(yes)

Yeah, yeah,

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(yes)

Yeah, yeah,

(yes).

About half way into the song about eighty more people show up and actually came and bought drinks and stay when Sean was on the stage singing the song.

"Hey I got a question for you." Robert ask.

"Yea... shot away, whats your question." Sean said.

"Do you play the guitar as well?" Robert said.

"Hell yea. And I got a person that maybe the next person to sing." Sean said as he looked at Anna and she happen to know what he means by the look in his eyes.

"Hey Anna can you sing that one song you sang at the apartment." Sean ask.

"Sure... what for?" she ask and Sean looked at Robert and told him to sit back and watch this.

Carrie Underwood Good Girl

Hey good girl, with

your head in the

clouds. I bet you I can

tell you what you're

thinking about.

You'll see a good boy,

gonna give you the

world, but he's gonna

leave you crying with

your heart in the dirt.

His lips are dripping

honey, but he'll sting

you like a bee. So lock

up all your loving, go

and throw away them

key.

Hey good girl, get

out while you can. I

know you think

you've got a good man.

Why? Why, you

gotta be so blind.

Won't you open up

your eyes.

Just a matter of

time, till you find. He's

no good, girl. No good

for you. You better get

to getting on your

goodbye shoes.

And go, go,go.

Better listen to

me he's a low,

low, low.

Hey good girl, you've

got a heart of gold.

You want a white

wedding and a hand

you could hold.

Just like you should

girl, like every good

girl does. Want a

fairytale ending,

somebody to love.

But he's really

good at lying, yeah

he'll leave you in

the dust. 'Cuz when

he says forever, well

it don't mean much.

Hey good girl, so

good for him. Better

back away honey you

don't know where

he's been.

Why? Why, you

gotta be so blind.

Won't you open up

your eyes.

Just a matter of

time, till you find. He's

no good, girl. No good

for you. You better get

to getting on your

goodbye shoes.

And go, go,go.

Yeah, yeah

yeah. He's a

low. Yeah,

yeah, yeah.

….

Oh, he's no

good, girl.

Why can't

you see. He'll take

your heart and break

it, listen to me. Yeah

Why? Why, you

gotta be so blind.

Won't you open up

your eyes.

Just a matter of

time, till you find. He's

no good. He's no good.

Won't you open up

your eyes.

Just a matter of

time, till you find. He's

no good, girl. No good

for you. You better get

to getting on your

goodbye shoes.

And from that standing point both Sean and Anna may see them retire from military and go into singing business. Cause they manage to bring in a big majority of people and the owner of the club came on the stage clapping his hands and everybody was doing the same.

"Do you two want a job here? The pay is good." Andrew the owner said.

"That will be great. That way I can pay her for the next month before I return home." Sean said the same time Anna looked at him.

"Where you from? I never hear anyone sing that well." Andrew ask.

"Hmm..." Sean didn't want to answer that but was interrupted by Anna.

"He's from the southern part of Yuktobanian." Anna said saving his ass before anybody knew.

"Alright. Just come back here tomorrow night and you two may work here. Hows that sounds." he said as both of them turn to get head out the door and head to the apartment to think on it.

000

_So... this is how I get out of the army. I wonder what she's thinking of right now._ Sean thought to himself, as the bathroom door open and close. This time to caught the white vixen in a towel. She walked all the way from there to join him on the couch in the living room and sat next to him, as he was watching a show on the television.

_What is she doing?... She should be getting some sleep. Why is she sitting here next to me?_ Sean was thinking to himself again.

By this time Anna leaned forward and whisper something into his ear. By then his eyes got a little big and started to blush on what she said to him.

000

Authors Note, yea ya. Sorry for this chapter being a little long and all, but see if you can add in three f***en songs. The first one is when Sean sang when Anna was in her undergarments, and the other two is when they filled in for a small club band. Now the club I just came up with one.

I'm currently working on a Assassin Prophetess Book in which my bro will add to his list as his second story. The book is going to be in SFA (Star Fox Adventure) Dinosaur language and in a America language. So that means you have to try to read it that way or you just look at the translation of it.

But anyways I hope this chapter gets good rates. This are the people how help me with this: Rebelracer, merigirl, Coyote 71 MidnightSnowballfights. And here are my supporters: Rebelracer, lanceXstorm5, The Pen Vs The Sword, Halo Fan 4256, Baeowulf, rippedblackjeans, and .


	6. Chapter 6

War between Humans and Furry

Bullet of love part 2

_I thought it will be hard to fall in love again. By now love will lead to death, death will lead to sadness, and sadness leads into more death. Maybe I'm thinking to fast, I think so._

The sun was rising from the darkness of the woods of Yuktobania. When the suns rays was hitting the ground and making its way to the small hut where Sean and Anna were laying in the made up bed as Anna laid on top of Sean matching his breathing.

_How am I going to explain this to Katie. I mean yea we had sex in the woods and all, but I hope I don't bare him a child. Or can I bare him a child._

Was all Anna could think about as she got up and got dress, same time his communicator was playing 'Road to Elysium Journey Home'. Oh how sweet the song is, but she didn't want this to happen to her. So she grab her gun check it and it was still loaded. She turn to see if Sean was up, but he was not. So she point the gun to her forehead and was about to pull the trigger when she felt something or someone wrapping their arms around her.

"Don't pull that trigger. I try doing that when I lost my first wife. Its not worth it." Sean said as he put his hands on the gun and throwing it back into the hut. He then hear what sound like crying.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."Anna said as she began to sob.

Sean then got in front of her and kiss her pain away. The feeling of his lips press onto her's almost made him back off, but he felt a pain in his left hand. And lifted up to see blood and a bullet in his hand. He then grab Anna and carry her into the small hut. As a hell of bullets cover where they were standing. Even being wounded Sean was not going down without a fight so he grab his automatic high caliber rifle and aimed it in the woods as a what look like single Yuktobania prison guard. So he aim for the head and fire one bullet that travel the speed of sound as it travel throw the air and hit the Yuktobania prison guard and took his head clean off his shoulders.

Then came three more, but it grown up to ten guards and soldier. So Sean laid out more fire as a stray round came hit the side and cut right throw the left side of the hut and hit him square in the left shoulder and ripped right throw and hit the back wall. As Anna saw the blood from his left shoulder shoot out and cover her half of her face and upper body, and watch him ignore the pain and shot the asshole who shot him.

After that little shootout with ten Yuktobania guards and soldier. Sean went out the hut to see if he can finish any one of them off. It normal to finish any enemy soldier that,s in pain and help them end their life. As Sean came to on of them when he roll him over and got a shock to see the same vulpine from the communication tower.

"What the hell man, I was not even going to shoot you, you dick." the same vulpine said as Anna came running out to see who was that yelling.

"George! What the hell you doing out... oh my god... bring him in the hut." Anna said as Sean grab George and drag him in the hut. Anna began wrapping George right arm. While he was listening to Sean on how he and Anna met.

"So let me get this straight. You fail out of a damn C-130 and saw her swimming in the nude, while she took you where she live and you stay there for two days and you are one hell of a soldier and pilot." he said as Sean nod his head. "Wow. I never thought you were once an Yuktobania pilot... ouch!" he finish when Anna tighten the bandage around his arm.

"Well maybe you shouldn't move and ask so many question. Hmm." Anna said as she got up and went to treat the same to Sean.

"And you sing? I never met a pilot/soldier who sing songs from anywhere that sings song." he finish as with his talking and see if he can help out with Sean's battle wounds.

"Wow that one nasty wounded man, cause I never saw one like that." George said as Anna cut off Sean shirt to revile the wound.

The wound revile that the bullet travel throw his left shoulder and and shatter his left shoulder blade. Anna then grab a pare of medical pliers to dig into the wound to find the some of the bone fragments. On the scale of one through ten, Sean was in the thirty range in pain but he ignore it for some reason. _How can one guy that so much pain and still able to fight? Is he trying to kill himself, or is he doing this for some other reason._ Anna thought to herself as she pull out a bone fragment that was his shoulder blade. The pain was unimaginable but Sean fought the pain when Anna began pouring water over the wound. Now that the wound is clean she gave him a small dost of morphine. Not even morphine can't stop him, as it only numb the pain as she began wrapping the bandage around the wound.

"Okay Sean you have to laid down and rest." Anna said as she put her hand on his chest to help him laid down.

"No I don't need to be laid down. If I laid down I don't want this guy messing with you. Ahhh" Sean said with a small yell. The pain of laying him down was a bad idea so he end up sitting up until they all went to bed.

That night Sean can hear the sounds of heartbeats, as he looked out of the hut he thought he saw a young kit standing there in the blizzard. Sean happen to stand up and walk to the door. He stop and turn to see that Anna and George was asleep, then turn and grab his gun and headed out when he turn one last time the kit was standing in the hut, scaring the hell out of him as he fell in the snow. The pain was imaginable as the small kit pick up his gun, and looked at it as he pointed it at Sean. Now scare to death the next thing that happen was the sound of gun fire. For a moment he thought he was dead instead he hear a second gun shot this time waking up as to see Anna and George firing in the woods.

Time when Sean got up he saw Anna running back into the hut while George laid out fire for her.

"Sean get your ass up and help us here. Anna just pull a kit out of the woods." George said as he use his .38 caliber handgun.

"Whats going on and what are you firing at..." Sean said as Anna throw his gun to him as she wrap a young female kit after taking a shot from a enemy soldier.

Right then and there Sean finally came into reality, and aim his gun and began sighting his first target. His first target was running up to the while George was reloading. He pull the trigger. George happen to look up when this big ass bang bang as the guy that was rushing the hut was shot two times as blood from the soldier splash on his face, and he himself was so shock. He happen to look up to see Sean walking in front of him and can tell why Anna love this guy. Sean was dropping enemy soldiers right and left with his Bad Ass Rifle. He stop firing and attach his 12 inches dagger to the gun when a Sgt from the enemy from the woods charge him. Sean just hit him in the head with the butt of his rifle and stab him above the chest, and twisted, dropping the Sgt on his ass.

The sound of Sean gun scare off those who dare to come any closer for he soon activate his special ammo. Soon a second soldier charge him but didn't last long when Sean shot him in the head as this blue light from his gun fire out of his gun. Even Anna turn to see this light. The plasma bullet travel throw the guy and hit a tree where another one was taking cover.

Then Sean let it all out as hot blue plasma bullets fly through the air hitting anything and set it on fire. By now a even all the Yuktobania soldiers just ran for their life. As one was running he was hit in the back of his head and just cut throw him, killing him right then and there.

After seeing all them running away Sean ran and see if everyone is okay and check up on the kit. When he got to the hut what he saw was blood sock t-shirt and a sleeping kit. Anna saw him standing there as tears came to her eyes and Sean can tell she never made. Sean hear a noise coming from one of the down enemy soldiers he shot; so he began walking to the wounded soldier and grab him by the back of his neck and hold him up against the tree as he drag his dagger out and hold it up to his neck and ask one important question to him.

"Did you shot that little girl? If so I'll have every rights to kill you." Sean said in total anger as Anna happen to came out to stop Sean but George stop her as she watch this young Yuktobania soldier nodded his head yes as Sean place the dagger in front of his neck.

"Then by the grace of God, I sent you to hell for doing this." as he trust the dagger into his neck, hearing him struggle to get lose but die as when the blade enter his neck.

After stabbing the guy in the neck ending his life. When Sean turn around he saw that the blood of the enemy trooper covering him head to wast. He started cleaning himself off while George cut down a few trees to make a box of this little vixens who die by her own nation.

They bury her and burn down the hut and began to head back home. As they walk through the snow Anna and George can tell Sean was way to damn quiet. When they turn around to see if he's even behind them, and what they saw was him looking down and then look to the left of them. Trying his best not to cry over the lost of that little girl.

What made him looked to the left was the sound of an Osea black-hawk landing only a hundred yards from them. Sean wave at Anna and George as the three finally got a ride to home, but to Anna and George its new ground to sleep in an Osea ground. As they were in the black-hawk they was shock to see the rest of his unit. The bird took off from ground and headed to base.

"Hey Lt." the 2nd Lt call out to him.

"Yea." Sean call back.

"You are one son of a bitch to find I tell you that. Where you find this two. Including this one." the 2nd Lt said as Sean just smile and look at Anna then out the window.

"Sir... two minutes before feet wet." the pilot said. When he said that Anna got close to Sean and looked out the window to see the ocean and a aircraft carrier waiting for them.

"How can you guys make better aircraft that can't be seen on radar." Anna said to Sean but he said nothing as they began getting closer to the carrier.

What got Sean was the carriers name. _The OCS Kestrel_. To George and Anna they never seen an aircraft carrier still afloat. And right beside her the _OCS Lee _from the Osea 501st elite navy, air force, marines, and army. This carrier is never seen by Yuktobania, its also the most secretive ship in all of Osea.

The black-hawk landed and the whole crew on broad the ship was crying out to the found Lt. of the 501st Bad Company unit. As Sean was walking with Anna holding his hand and George following close behind. Someone yell out to him to do his special move to prove that he is the the Lt. He just smile and look at Anna and she nodded to him. Sean made his way to the outer wall of the command bridge in a full sprint while someone gave him two small guns while another person throw two clay birds over the flight deck.

As Sean hit the wall, and just like a rocket, he went up the three stories tower and was now in the mid air. Aiming the two guns at the clay birds while being completely upside down. He pull the trigger to both guns at the same time and watch the bullets fly through the air and hit the clay birds as he hide the guns in his pocket and dive for the water. Anna saw him going off the edge and lost her balance and falling into the cold sea below.

Sean was there when he pass the flight deck and enter the cold water right behind her. As the crew scramble a rescue of the two of them. When Sean reach Anna and she was scare as hell that the ship won't come back.

"Sean! Are they coming back to get us!" Anna yell at him as he just wrap his arms around her and hold her above the water.

"Yes. They're coming for us. We just wait for them." Sean said to her when a rescue boat came up to them.

"You two need a ride. Come on." the Sgt said as they pull them in.

After a small trip back to the carrier, Sean was already sick to see land disappear. His quarters were on the second deck near a walk way to the flight deck. Sharing the same room was Anna but she had her own bed. Standing there looking at the night sky. He hear her at the door frame to their room and didn't look back to see her. She just walk behind him and stood beside him looking into the night sky. She was only wearing a panties and one of his shirts cause she left them all back home.

"When we stop at port. We can go find you some cloths. In the mean time just keep wearing what you got. If not you can join the Osea 501st Bad Company, we may have something you can wear." Sean said as her and she looked at him to thing about.

"If I means to end the war... I'm not sure... I-I will join." She said getting Sean to turn to her and smile at her as she continue. "I want this war to end as much as you do. Do I need to pass a test to enter the unit?"

Sean smile at her as they hear that someone was talking if Lt. Sean can really be a true dog fighter. And right a way Sean can tell who said those word; so he just walked to the frame of his quarters and lean up against it. When one so call ace pilot came walking pass his door, the only person who knows a way on pissing off every one who are better than him. But he just stay quiet as they walk on pass.

Time came around and Sean lead the way to his unit dress/fitting center on the OCS Lee. They enter and Sean began digging through the racks looking for him and her size to wear. Then it hit Sean like a brick. _'Anna will be the only vixen in the 501__st__ Bad Company. She going to see hell like she never seen it.'_ Sean thought to himself as he hear Anna.

"Hey Sean can you help me get into this. Its a little tight." Anna said as she saw Sean turn red in the face as her new uniform fit to her by the wast line up to the coves of her chest. All she need help is for someone zip the front part of the uniform.

000

Back in Yuktobania Katie was getting worry for Sean and Anna. So she try to call Sean and got tone. She let ring and got a answer right a way. She hear what sound like a voice on the other end.

"Hello there Katie." the voice said to her.

"Hey... is Sean there. I mean Lt. Sean." Katie said.

"This is Sean speaking. How are you doing?" Sean said to her.

"Oh... hm... good. Hey where are you and Anna at. When you two coming back." she ask.

"Hey don't worry I got her. I'll be back to pick you up as well. Tell your boss that I'm going to take you with me and won't be back until three months." Sean said as night time over the OCS Lee as he got onto a small fast boat near her area. "Meet me at your towns docks, and come alone." Sean said as he hang up ask his small unit including Anna closes in to the docks acting like regular boats.

She didn't wasted time, as she got a cab and headed to the docks. The towns only docks have only a small amount of boats and fishing boats. She pay off the cab and began walking down the only docks. Just at the end she saw what look like someone waving at her and signaling her to come quick. So she jog the rest of the docks. When she got to the end she was so happy to see Sean and Anna again.

"What happen you guys. Anna you alone never call and check up on me or see how I was doing." Katie said as she turn and looked at Sean who was now getting the boat away from the docks and headed back out to sea. "Where are we going and Anna what happen to your uniform?" As they made their way back into open waters in front of the beach where Sean and Anna walked.

All I saw was

smoke and fire; I

didn't feel a thing.

But suddenly I was

rising higher.

And I felt like I'd just

made the biggest

mistake.

When I though about

my unborn child

when I though

about my wife.

And the answer

rang out clear.

From somewhere

up above.

No greater gift has man, but

to lay down his life for love.

And I wonder, would I give

my life?

Could I make that sacrifice?

If it came down to it, could I

take the bullet, I would.

Yes I would for you.

Maybe you don't understand

I don't understand it all

myself.

But there's a brother on my

left and another on my right.

And in his pocket just like

mine, he's got a photograph.

And they're waiting for him

back home.

And it's weighing on my

mind.

I'm not trying to be a hero.

I don't wanna die.

But right now in this

moment, you don't think

twice.

I wonder, would I give

my life?

Could I make that sacrifice?

If it came down to it, could I

take the bullet, I would.

Yes I would.

You don't think about right;

you don't think about wrong.

You just do what you gotta

do to defend your own.

And I'd do the same for you.

Yes I would.

Yes I would

I would give

my life

I would make that sacrifice.

Cause if it came down to it, could I

take the bullet, I would.

Yes I would do it for you.

I'd do it for you.

One thing manage to get Sean attenuation. An enemy patrol boat! Now he got to get the fuck out of there before they're found. So he told them to take a seat as he speed up the boat to run. But it was to late. The Yuktobania patrol boat has spotted them and turn on the spot light and gave chase. Taking the chance he switch directions and head for the docks again to see if they will take it.

Anna then realize the thing Sean was doing as she ask what to do.

"Sean... what can I do to help." she asked.

"Take the wheel. I'll get on the 50 cal." Sean said as he let her drive the boat.

He loaded the gun and turned it at the enemy boat to see if he can take it out. All Katie could see was the gun firing from the gun and from the other boat that was hit their boat. One bullet hit Sean in the other shoulder but he stay at the gun as blood starts to run down his arm and chest. Katie want to help Sean but the boat did a hard right turn and she almost went off when someone grab her back of her pants and hold her till the boat level back. The boat level again, Sean then continue firing at the patrol boat when Anna hit a mid size wave which knock Sean off the gun and off the side of the boat, hitting the water at over 120 mph. His body went flying after hitting the water and got hit by the patrol boat at the same time. Anna turn the boat around to go back for him the same time the patrol boat exploded behind them.

When they reach Sean body, they were amaze how this guy can survive from being hit twice and still be alive. Of course blood was running from his head to his back and shoulder where the bullet hit him. He just smile as blood run down the side of his head, as he took the wheel of the boat and headed for the OSC Lee. As the sunrise was coming from the east, Sean, Katie, and Anna can see the aircraft carrier just one click out. They aboard the ship and Sean went to the medic center. Now there are three hot and sexy girls that even the men on the ship want to have fun with.

000

Night time fell over the OSC Lee, Sean was walking with Katie to the same quarters where Sean and Anna was staying in. So Katie was going to sleep in the same room with them. But Sean never told both Anna and Katie that he maybe heading back into the field of combat to fight.

"So... you'll be staying in here until I come back. You and Anna will be sleeping together again before I ever show up." Sean said as Katie looked at him.

"Where are you and your unit heading?" she ask.

"The same town where we pick you up." Sean said to her.

"Where is Anna right now. I need to tell you something in private." she said to him.

"She in the training room on the ship. She won't be out of there until I leave to go. Why you ask?" Sean said as Katie turn away from him and began to blushes.

"Nothing. I was wondering, cause I was thing maybe you can tell me who sexier? Me or Anna." Katie said as she got close to Sean and run her fingers down his front shirt.

"I find you both every sexy. I just can't make up my mind on how to have. What ever you are thinking, just let it go." Sean said as he head to the briefing room.

Walking down to the room he was greeted by the Ace Fox Squad and the rest of his unit. Then the captain of the OSC Lee, Captain Samuel Nazz. Then the briefing started.

"Welcome one and all. We got contacted by an Osean spy in the heart of Yuktobania. Look at the screen. His location was far from where you stay Lt. Sean. He collected enough information to end the war within the next ten years. But got caught in the process. Lyn from the Homeland Security stated that we need to get him out of there before he could he tell them who he is." Look at the screen showing the picture of the person.

"We're sending in the 501st Bad Company to get him out. Use any force that may need to be use. Remember that he's holding information we need to end the war. And we are going against the vies president command. Even the president don't know about us." He continue on the briefing.

"You be using deadly force if it comes to it. Remember you are Osea best out of the best. You are the National Guard of Osea. Good luck and come back with no one in a body bag."

After getting brief on the mission at the carrier, without telling Anna or Katie. His unit was gearing up for the night mission to rescue this one guy. He open his locker and grab his vest that weight up to 100 lbs, then his belt with his 50cal handgun hoster, magazine belt attach to it, and his 12 inches dagger. Now he weight 220 lbs plus 20 lbs of bullets, a 100 lbs bullet proof vest, and a 15 lbs 50cal handgun and his 100 lbs 50cal BAR elite machine gun, and his helmet which weight up to 20 lbs.

Now he began to have feeling in his heart, stopping and thinking about both girls. He shock his head and got back on the subject. When he was finish he was fully loaded for one hell of a fight. Walking out of the room and right up the stair. Two black-hawks were ready for take off. When he turn and look at the crew and fighter pilots, and wounder why. Then he spotted Anna, Katie and the Ace Fox squad watching them load up.

The sea was calm as the engine of the black-hawks breaking the silence. He help his men on the black-hawk and took one last look at them. Helmet under his arms, he just move from there and put it on his head. Then climbed in the bird and yell for take off. The wheels lifted off the flight deck and hover over the side of the ship, then move forward and turn around heading for the front of the ship, and pass it heading for land.

000

A/N: sorry guys this to damn long to get out. The song is from Keith Urban For You, from the movie Act of Valor soundtrack. I hope you guys like it. So look up the song. Plz R&R this and send me what you guys think.

The next chapter will have the song Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down. But I may go back working on the Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox, and get that one done. Including Republic Death Angels; tell me what you think of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

War between Humans and Furry

Frontline

On the base of Sands Island the War Dog squad was call into the briefing room. The base commander began his steady and easy briefing. "You people are like the plague, you know that? The moment you return to sand Island, this happens. A large combined force of Yuktobanian vessels and aircraft has been detected advancing in the ocean directly toward Sand Island from the west. Our intelligence has confirmed the presence of amphibious assault ships within the oncoming fleet. We believe the enemy's goal is to conduct a landing operation on Sand Island and capture this base. Close with the enemy disrupt landing operation and suppress their naval gunfire directed at our forces ashore." The ending of the briefing the commander finish his last things add to the briefing. "Even if this turns into a ground war. I am prepared to fight for this island to the bitter end. As my advance guard, I want you to forget everything else and concentrate on dealing a lethal blow to the incoming enemy invasion fleet. We'll be deploying everything we've got. Launch every aircraft capable of anti-ship combat, regardless of combat experience."

The War Dog squad got ready to take off in their F/A 18 hornets for a sea battle. Flying above the sea with the nuggets was not safe for any inexperience dog fighters. Jamming their after burners in high the left off sands island heading for the combat zone.

"This is AWACS Thunderhead. All units, listen carefully." Thunderhead said as the team heading for the fight.

"Ahh, I missed that sweet voice. Say you get that from your mama's side of the family?" Chopper said to Thunderhead.

"Cut the chatter. First enemy wave, bearing 280 degrees. You are cleared to engage on sight." saying to the team and ignoring what Chopper said to him.

"It's too risky to bring the nuggets here." Nagase said over the radio.

"I'm with you on that." Chopper agree to her statement. "You agree, kid?"

"Yes." Blaze said to chopper. As he lines up his first shot and taking out the first hovercraft heading to the island.

"Seriously. They've got their hands full just keeping their planes in the air." Chopper reply back to him.

"Do you all ever get scared, Captain?" a Rookie said to Blaze.

"Yes." Blaze reply.

"I see. So you're just like us." the rookie stated.

"Great weather. I can see for miles around." A Yuke Landing Force officer said.

"Perfect weather for a landing, eh?" a second officers reply back.

"This is sand island base defense! Enemy amphibious force intercepted at the coastline!" said the base defense officer on the base.

"Oh great. Here we go." Chopper said as he began to fight back and watching over the nuggets.

"Enemy ships are firing towards sand island. Stop them." AWACS said to the team. "Enemy assault ship are launching attack helicopters. Shoot them down before they reach sand island."

"The coastline is under heavy enemy attack!" yell the defense officer again.

"Missile fired from enemy sub!" Nagase said giving everyone a shock.

"What?!" Grimm said to Nagase.

"Get out of there, Grimm! You nuggets, too!" Nagase said to them.

"Climb! Climb! C'mon!" Chopper said.

"You hear me nuggets? You have to climb!" Nagase said to the nuggets.

"Pull up, everyone! Get your altitude above 5000 feet!" Chopper said.

"Submarine missile launch confirmed! Believe to be a burst missile, with multiple warheads that separate in mid-air. Get above 5000 feet and stand by." AWACS said to them. "Wait we're getting a command override from somewhere. Data link to A-Sat targeting System... what is this? Now it's counting down by itself. 9, 8, 7..."

"Dammit! They're not gonna make it!" Chopper said.

"4, 3, 2, 1..." as a beam of light falls from the sky. The beam has this instinct color of white and blue mix into it.

"The sky just lit up!" Grimm said.

"Missile vaporized in mid-air!"AWACS said.

"What was that? Did you see that, Kid?" Chopper said.

"Yes. I saw that." Blaze said to Chopper.

"A beam of light fell from the sky." Copper reply back.

"…Was that the Arkbird?!" Nagase ask over the radio.

By then they can see to missile destroy in mid-air. "Missile destroyed by a laser beam fired from orbit altitude. It's the Arkbird. We've got the Arkbird!" AWACS said to the team. "All units, continue engaging the enemy!"

"The missile all disappeared! Whats going on?!" a Yuke officer said.

"What was that! What happened?!" said a second officer.

"So now what? We don't have anything that can touch it that high up!" the same officer said looking at his higher rankings for any commands.

"Don't be intimidated. Continue with the attack." the higher officer said over the radio.

By then an Anti-sub plane fly over the zone and request to drop a sonobuoy. "This is the anti-sub patrol plane Blue Hound. Submarine detected by sonobuoy. Sound pattern analysis produces a match with the Scinfaxi."

By now only a small amount of boats up to three was left. Then Grimm came on the com. "Captain, do you think the Arkbird can really avoid us?"

"Yes." Blaze said back at Grimm.

"Yes, it does seem to be highly accurate." Grimm reply back.

After few minutes into the fight all the ships were destroy and avoiding 3 more missile the Arkbird fire a round into the ocean and damage the Scinfaxi. The sub itself began to surface. As this master of stealth under the water finally show itself. The War Dog squad attack it head on.

After few minutes on the attack the Scinfaxi was fire upon the Arkbird and was now looking at its watery grave. As a plum of water shot through the air up to 30 feet. Now the War Dog can rest for a little after defending their base.

000

Near the target area, the Bad Company was ready to jump out. When the green light came on the team jumped out of their C-130 and slowly making their way down. Once on the ground the, the team slowly walk through the woods and near the small camp where their target was held. Lt. Sean look at the time and signal for the advance on the camp. BCA (Bad Company Alpha) open fire with their big guns waking the entire camp. Lt. Sean and BCB (Bad Company Bravo) move into the rear of the camp where no one saw them coming and got to the holding cells. Covering one of their guy while he cut through the lock on the cell. The person inside the cell didn't say a word. He was told to stay quite until they got him out. By now the camp was cover in dead body's of Yuktobanian soldier. By now almost the entire camp was up in smoke and on fire.

"You sir are one son of a bitch to find." Cpt. Dan said.

"How are we going to get out?" the POW spy said.

"Just wait." Lt. Sean said to him. "I need an immediately EVAC. We got Romeo. Over." Lt. Sean said into the headset.

"Roger BCB BCH1 (Bad Company Helicopters) is inbound." Base command said the him.

"Roger." Lt. Sean reply. "BCA fall back we got Romeo. How copy."

"Roger falling back." reply BCA.

By then the black hawk landed right behind the camp and a second landed in front of the camp, every one loaded up and felt the camp in flames. On the way back to OC Lee; Sean notice the sun was rising. To him it was all the happiness he needed.

000

On board the OC Lee; Anna and Katie over hear the announcement that two black hawks were coming in. So they ran to the flight tower. As they reach the outside door, they walk on the walkway; and they can see in a distend as they can hear the blades of the two black hawks cutting throw the air. They only hope that its the same person that left two weeks ago. They turn their heads to see the doors opening up to only to show a full load of men in both birds.

When the birds landed they were on the flight deck hoping to catch him. By then they can make out what looks like him, talking to the pilots then headed for the side walk way then walk down it. So they both follow. When they saw him already entering his room to get out of uniform, and into something more comfortable. They waited by his door but he never came out. So they happen to begun to open the his door to see if he's even in there.

"Are you crazy?" Katie said to Anna who was going to open the door.

"What?! We sleep here as well. Come on, we need to check on him anyways." Anna said as she turn the nob to the armor door.

As they slowly open the door; they wasn't expect the door to open widely and they were to close to one another, and fell down. They look up and saw him smiling at them.

"You know you two could have just walk in here. I don't mine if you two have watch me change into something more comfortable." Sean said to the girls. They just slowly got up and saw his uniform on his bed and he was dress for something new, that they were hoping he stay a little before heading to his new mission; and that new mission was in the sky. Complete in his air force uniform, he was getting ready to head to the briefing room.

The girls walk with him, while the rest of the men on the ship thought he had to girls to watch over, and call to him; saying to him, 'When we are going to be good as you'. He just smile and his mind say never. In the briefing room they were getting told that their next job was an single 501st foot soldier/pilot to do this type of mission. Giving take that Ace Fox Squad was ready, but they had another type of mission that cause less damage to them and their planes.

"Alright now lets listen to this. We have Lt. Sean going in for an single or solo mission. The mission is to destroy an enemy high command outpost near Gracemeria. This outpost is highly guarded by AA guns and SAM. That's the reason we're sending in one aircraft. We are holding Lt. Sean's aircraft in the hanger below us right now. I'll explain more when you Lt. Sean are airborne and inform you more on the mission, and yes both Katie and Anna will be listening on the action here on the Lee." Captain of the Lee said as every one except Katie and Anna; they went to the flight platform to see the aircraft, and takeoff.

In the hanger; Lt. Sean walk up to his bird. Although he never fly it when he join the army. He remember how to work it. They crew load it up on the elevator and it to was loaded with everything you can think. The elevator began to go up. Just as everyone wait to see a plane for the flight deck to launch, even the Ace Fox Squad look at the elevator. When the elevator stop, everyone saw and their eyes grew wide. Lt. Sean aircraft was call Ace. And a damn good reason, was the kills just under the the canape. Lt. Sean had up to 150, kills each marking 15 kills. His plane was YF-23A Black Widow II. And it show its battle damage from the last war, it also show bullet hold which were fill in and original blast marks.

As his plane lined up with the catapult, he check his plane computer and weaponry. He close the canape with the sound of a hiss it made it an air thigh lock. Lt. Sean was too busy to look at the team and the girls. When the plane was hook up, he was ready for take off. By then he look up to see everyone looking at him. He smile under his mask and give a thumbs up and salute to the men and women on the Lee.

"You'll clear for take off, Ace. Good luck up there." the tower said to him.

"Roger. Ace clear to roll. Ready, let's go." Sean said to the crew.

The sound of the engine roar to life and the ground crew signal for launch as the catapult pull the plane across the deck in two second. Then he was off the ship, and made a right turn. When they thought he was gone, he came back around at top speed just 300 ft. from the port-side of the carrier, and 200 ft. above the water to show even the other Aces don't mess around with him. He then pull the plane up and broke the sound barrier, and disappeared beyond the clouds.

000

"Wow... he's good. Something tell me that he was one hell of a pilot. I wounder... when did he started flying." Falco said.

"Many years ago." Fox said as they got ready to head to their mission.

"Those kills under his canape. Are they true kills or not?" Krystal said to Fox.

"Well if you look him up in the data base. It did say he was in the Yuke Air Force during the war with Belka. He was a hell of a pilot plus he was marry at the time. He never talks about his family for their safety so what dose he do? Simple... he... left them to go fight." Fox said as knowing he knew Lt. Sean.

Then they all hear on the radio what sounds like someone singing. Then it hit them... it was Sean.

Take me down to the river bend.

Take me down where the fighting ends.

Wash the poison from off my skin.

Show me how to be whole again.

Fly me up a silver wing.

Past the black where the sirens sing.

Warm me up in a nova's glow.

And drop me down to the dream below.

'Cause I'm only a crack,

in this castle of glass.

Hardly anything left

(for you to see.(x2))

Bring me home in a blinding dream.

Through the secrets that I have seen.

Wash the sorrow from off my skin.

And show me how to be whole again.

'Cause I'm only a crack,

in this castle of glass.

Hardly anything left

(for you to see.(x2))

Cause I'm only a crack

in this castle of glass.

Hardly anything else

I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack,

in this castle of glass.

Hardly anything left

(for you to see.(x2))

000

Inside the heart of the carrier they hear the same thing. They all know Lt. Sean get kinda bore up alone in his bird, but they find him very useful in any combat situation. Then they hear him said 'feet dry' meaning he hit land, and flying low at 300 ft all the way there. By now his fly lead got on the radio with him and began telling him what he need to hit and how to hit it.

"Alright Ace. You should be able to see the target in three minutes. So I'll tell you what to do. You need to destroy their fuel line and communication array, so they won't be able to get any help while you are up there. If you see fighters already in the air take them down. Okay." said head command.

"Roger." Sean reply back.

His plane was loaded as he got to his target and begun his attack. Using his 20mm M61A2 lightweight Vulcan Cannon, he cut down anything in the range of his nasty gun. As he pull up to and turn to pick up his next target. By now the enemy was already sending flak and AA fire in the air to trying to take him out of the sky. He line up another target which was a AA gun in the bed of a an army truck, and pull the trigger. Next then he known the gun and truck was in flames. Pull the stick back and to the right just in time to dodge a enemy fighter.

"I know the plane. Can it be? I thought it was a myth. But its true. The Ace of all Ace." the enemy Ace said to his team.

"That's what I was think the same thing. I thought you retire from the air force you..." he was cut off by Sean.

"Its good to see you to... James." Sean said over the radio.

"..." James stay quite.

"I remember you. You were still in flight school. when I got my 15th kill in the Belkan War. Then I hear you saying that you want to become like me. You still have a lot to learn from this Ace. Maybe you should just stand down and join us to fight against this stupid war, that our country are against one another instead." Sean said to James.

"We'll never join you, you asshole. You stole one of the best Yuktobania Lt. and now you want us to do the same. Well how about I shot your ass out of the fucking sky!" James said as his team of four aces try to take on their own Ace of Ace.

Now Sean though to himself and said in his head, 'You asshole'. He pull his plane up and did a hard left turn and roll until the belly of his plane was up right and he was looking down at them. All of his target on the ground was destroy; now he got to deal with rookies Aces. He then made a dive for them. Going 430+ knot to meet the enemy just 3000 ft below him.

Arming his sidewinder he didn't care which one he'll shoot down. All he did is lock on to one of them from now 2000 ft above and fire.

"Fox 2!" Sean said over the radio.

"Hey Matt watch yourself. Its coming right at ya." James said to him, but he fail to more out of the way when the sidewinder just hit the mid section of the plane and blow into a fireball.

"Splash one." Sean said over the radio. Leveling off and making a right turn into the enemy to fight on.

One of James best pilot got behind Sean and was lining up a shot when Sean jam his plane into a high speed climb and roll until he was upside down and dive heading for the ground at high speed. He then pull the control of his plane back and he level off just missing a tree. Looking back his pursuit was still on his tail. Then did 1 out of 15 best of his tricks to get an enemy of his tail. He climb again and cut his speed as the enemy zipped pass him, and regain speed and already had an lock on his pursuit.

He squeeze the trigger and send a second sidewinder up the planes ass. It took two second then exploited into a fire ball. "Splash two" Sean said as he look to see the other two bugging out of the fight. Sean never in his life time shot down his fellow Yuktobania pilots since he score his 15th kill. Now he turn his plane back to where the carrier was and began his long ride home.

000

In the command center of the carrier; Katie and Anna saw the ground fight and dog fight in less than 30 minutes. By then the Ace Fox return and heard about Sean fight, and was currently waiting to see him back so they can hear it from him. They enter the command center to listen on the mission Sean had, and saw he destroy all ground target before they even say a god damn question. Then they over heard that he's heading home. Everyone was waiting for this one plane, all of a sudden a noises over the radio that sound like music. Anna turn her head to the south of the ship and saw him coming.

"Hey there he is!" she yell and everyone turn including the Ace Fox.

"Tower permission to fly over at high speed? How copy?" Sean said.

"Permission grand it." the tower said.

Sean then fly over the flight deck and climb to the sky and jamming his after burners. Then did a roll still going up, looking up he can see the carrier and all the men on board. He disappeared behind the clouds and got to sea level while everybody trying to find him. Katie ran to the front walkway and looked around. When she turn her head his plane was right in front of her for the final pass. Flying to the back of the carrier, gears down and making his engine roar as his plane catch the tow line to slow his plane down he drop the tensing from the line to his plane and began to head for the elevator to hide his plane from any enemy skyeye in space.

The girls ran down to the hanger including the Ace Fox squad, wanting to hear this Ace encounter with his fellow Yukes pilots. He had already climb out and making his way to the gang who was now entering the hanger. Anna stood still and gave her unit leader a salute then hug him. Katie did the same but she never did the salute. Then he looked up to see the Ace Fox coming over and shake his hand.

"We heard how well you can flt an aircraft after all this years." Falco said to him.

"You want to have an challenge about that? If so I'll may kick your ass at the same time." Lt. Sean said to him.

"Yea just pick a time." Falco said as he began walking to the elevator to head to his plane.

Lt. Sean turn to the fuel team and said "Load me up!" With that the team plug the hose to the tank of his plane. "And get it on the flight deck, I guess debriefing got to wait."

When the fuel crew finish with the gassing his plane, he fire it back to life and move to the elevator to beat Falco the Ace Fox squad ace to the flight deck. Even the flight tower saw his plane coming up to the flight deck, but didn't ask because they heard what happen from the hanger. Two Aces are about to go to a show down that the Captain of the Lee order all men and woman to the top deck.

Falco got in his plane, while Sean just pass him, to reach the catapult. Fox, Slippy, and Krystal got to the top follow by Anna and Katie. By then just as the Captain order all crew was on the flight deck as the two Aces was launch into the air at the same time. Sean broke to the left while Falco broke to the right. Sean plane was faster and came back around flying over the Lee and broke right to get behind Falco.

"Damn he's fast. I don't think I can out run him." Falco stated, "Maybe I can get him in a climb." Looking over his shoulder to see if his plan will work.

As he looked Sean plane was no where to be seen. All he can think was 'what the fuck', then something cover his canape and look for the source of the shadow. What he didn't think no never go against the top ace back in the days. He try rolling to lose him in a dive, even that plan fail. Sean stay with him all the way, heading back to the carrier, they soon fly over again Falco trying his best to lose Sean and all, but he just can't.

"I can lose him... damn he is good for an old ace." Falco said as he drop his speed to level up with him. Then he turn to make his way to land on the ship and call it a day, same for Lt. Sean. Pull up on his stick and climb letting everyone know he's best at flying no matter what.

000

A/N

Sorry everyone. I got lost in the story writing and all, but you try to doing work school work, cross country meets, and soccer. Note I only asking for R&R and likes. I telling you this, DO YOUR WORK and MAKE SOMETHING THATS NOT INVOLVE FIGHTING WITH YOUR PARENTS. FOR THEY TRY TO TEACH YOU WHAT THEY LEARN. The next chapter maybe coming out late after Christmas, I know this one was late. So I hope you young men and young woman like this chapter.

Thanks for the support: Racelshawn, Rebelracer, The Pen Vs The Sword, Baeowulf, merigirl, and lanceXstorm5.

And thanks for the beta reader: Halo Fan 4256.


End file.
